


Magic in the Kingdom

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daisy is a clever girl, Established Hartwin, Gen, Hartwin, M/M, Post V-Day, Protective Eggsy, Sick Harry, Whump, domestic AU, domestic Hartwin, eggsy and harry - Freeform, harry and eggsy, merlin is a softy, post kentucky, tw: epilepsy, tw: seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: Daisy knew that Harry sometimes got sick, but when Harry is unexpectedly taken ill at home, she also knows who to call.





	

Daisy watched through a crack in the living room door as Eggsy laid a flannel across Harry's forehead.

Harry was 'resting his eyes' on the settee and Eggsy was crouched besides him, stroking his hair.

Daisy didn't know why. But she knew Harry wasn't very well, and Eggsy was taking care of him.

She crept forwards a little more to try and listen to what Eggsy was saying when the door creaked.

Eggsy looked up and instead of looking angry, he just looked at her and gave her a reassuring wink, as he usually did before stroking Harry's hair softly and getting to his feet.

He stood up and walked over to the door, opened it, leading her out and knelt in front of her.

“Eggsy.” she asked, her blue eyes wide and worried. “Is Hawwy okay?”

“Yeah Daiz.” he replied, smiling and taking off his glasses, putting them in his pocket. “Just got a headache.”

“Is it from his mark?” she asked, gesturing to her own head where Harry's scar was.

“Kind of.” he replied.

“Can you make him better?”

“I'm tryin', babe.” he replied.

“What happened, Eggsy? Why does he have a mark on his head?”

“Daisy,” Eggsy began.

Daisy watched as Eggsy tried to explain. But instead he sighed, giving her a soft smile.

“You want some ice cream?”

Daisy nodded urgently.

 

*

 

Daisy sat with a bowl full of mint chocolate chip ice cream as Eggsy sat opposite, a mug of tea in his hand.

They were sat at Harry's dining table that was a few yards from the kitchen.

“Daiz.” he began. “...You know Harry's mark?”

“Yeah.”

“Well...remember me tellin' you, ages ago that a while back Harry was sleeping for a long time.”

“When you was sad?”

“...yeah, when I was sad.”

“Yeah.”

“Well...Harry was asleep because something bad happened to his head, and that mark caused it.” he replied. “It's called a scar.”

“Is he still sick?” she asked, licking the neck of her spoon.

“Sort of.” Eggsy replied, looking at the coast his mug was sat on. “Sometimes he gets headaches. Bad headaches that make him sick and sleepy. So he goes to sleep for a while until it gets fixed.”

“Who woke Hawwy up?” Daisy asked, dipping her spoon back into the greeny-brown goop at was once ice-cream.

“What?”

“Who woke Harry up from his big sleep?”

“Uncle Merlin. Sort of. He took care of him in hospital until he got better and woke up.”

“...So Uncle Merlin woke Hawwy up?”

“Yeah. Do ya get me?” he asked, wondering if his sister had got what he meant, whilst being very vague.

Daisy thought for a minute, spooning her Ice cream around with the back of her spoon while she tried to explain.

“...I think...that Hawwy...was cursed by a dark wizard.”

“Dark Wizard?” Eggsy began, uncertain where she was going with this.

“Yeah.” Daisy nodded. “You told me Hawwy was a Knight.”

“In a fairy story.” he replied quickly.

“Yeah. Well, I think Hawwy was doing a job as a Knight.” she explained. “And he met a dark Wizard. And the dark Wizard was afraid of Harry because he's such a good Knight. So he cast a dark spell at him and made him fall asleep.”

“Daiz...”

“And I think that Hawwy went into a magic sleep like Sleepin' beauty. And Uncle Merlin who is a good wizard...did a magic spell on him and woke him up. But Uncle Merlin is a good wizard, but Hawwy still gets sick sometimes...because bad magic doesn't go away properly. Does it?”

Eggsy leaned over the table, smiled at her and kissed her head.

“That's it Daiz. That's it exactly.”

“Can I help him feel better, Eggsy?”

“Well...when he gets sick like this...its best to let him sleep, yeah? So be really really quiet. And let me look after him.”

Daisy nodded.

“Okay Eggsy. But what if you're not here?”

“...Well, If Harry ever gets sick, and I ain't here, call Uncle Merlin, yeah? He'll know what to do.”

“Because he's magic.” Daisy smiled.

“Because he's magic.” He grinned at her. “Another bowl? Don't tell Harry?”

She grinned back and nodded, holding out her bowl.

 

 

*

Daisy sat on her chair as Harry put the napkin over his lap and turned to her, wearing a piece of plastic armour that was at least 4 sizes too small, and wearing a cape that barely left his shoulders.

Harry had been sat in the living room when Daisy bought the armour and cape to him and asked him to play Princesses with her.

He smiled at her and agreed though Daisy was worried he was trying to sleep. She'd seen him rubbing his eye a lot today. Something he usually did when he was tired.

But she was very glad that Harry was going to play with her. He always played Princesses the best, but she'd never tell Eggsy that.

“Your highness.” he began earnestly. “Your subjects...” he began, gesturing to the throng of teddies and dollies on Daisy's bed. “...are concerned about the lack of crayon drawings in the Kingdom and have humbly beseeched that you kindly create more as soon as possible.”

Daisy, who was very busy in the middle of crayoning a drawing, looked up.

She sighed theatrically.

“Tell them I will put more up.” she replied. “But this one is for Prince JB. So they can't have it.”

Harry nodded.

“As you wish. Would you like more tea, your highness?” he asked.

She nodded and put down her crayon as Harry seized the pink plastic teapot with the crook of his index finger and poured the invisible tea into her cup.

“Sir Hawwy.” she began, raising her chin. “I want you to bring Prince JB here to see the drawing I did.”

He gave a nod.

“Of course your highness.”

Daisy returned back to her drawing, colouring in the sun a bit more so it was very bright as Harry got to his feet from the small wooden stool, but instead of walking out to get the pug, he paused and said in a quiet voice.

“...Daisy—call Uncle Merlin.”

She looked up at him, unsure if he was still playing.

“...Hawwy?”

“...Go and call Uncle Merlin. Go.” he said firmly.

Daisy got to her feet straight away and ran out of the room to get the telephone that she knew was in Harry and Eggsy's room just as Eggsy and she had practised.

Eggsy had taught her where the phones were and which number to dial to get to the right person.

At school they had been taught to dial '9-9'-9' when there was danger. But Daisy had been taught a different number for home and that it was a secret.

She grabbed the phone out of its docking station and pressed '637546' before waiting as the phone began to ring.

She waited, pressing the earpiece of the phone to her ear and hoping Uncle Merlin would answer her.

By this point JB must have padded up the stairs and gone to Daisy's room because he suddenly began barking urgently.

Daisy ran back to her room to find the pug's tail wagging enthusiastically as he barked at Harry who was now lying on his back. Shaking.

Daisy almost dropped the phone in panic as she looked at him.

His eyes were rolled back, just slithers of white under the brown lashes and slightly wrinkled lids, his back stiff and arched and his limbs hitting the carpet. He looked like he was having a really bad, fast nightmare. But he was breathing really fast and making funny noises.

“Hullo?” the telephone murmured.

“Uncle Merlin!”

“Hullo Flower.” came the response. “...uh...where's Harry?”

“Uncle Merlin. Something has happened. Hawwy is lying on the floor and he's shaking all over!”

There was a few moments of silence.

“Daisy. I need y't'be brave for me, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I can hear JB barkin'. Can y'send him out of the room and close th'door?”

Daisy nodded and looked at JB.

“JB! Go wee-wee!”

The dog started barking and looked at her, inclining his head with a whimper.

“Go wee-wee!” she replied, trying to copy Eggsy's stern voice.

The dog set off at once, scampering down the stairs.

Daisy closed the door behind her.

“Done it.”

“I want y't'move anythin' Harry might bash into. Where are ye?”

“My bedroom.”

“Okay, so move anythin' y'can. But don't hurt y'self. Alright? Anythin' y'can't move. Put a blanket there, alright?”

“...will he hurt me? Hawwy?”

“No hen. He won't hurt you. I promise.”

Daisy put the phone down on the table and tentatively crept towards Harry who was still shaking heavily.

“Hawwy...gonna help you...okay?” she mumbled as she carefully dragged the stool near to his head away.

She pulled it clear away from him before carefully moving to pull the table away from his legs.

It was difficult, but she managed to budge it a little bit.

Like magic. He stopped shaking and relaxed into the thick red rug he'd fallen onto.

She picked up the phone again.

“He's stopped shaking now Uncle Merlin.”

“Can y'tell me, is he breathin' properly?”

Daisy leaned in close to Harry and listened.

He was breathing, but it was a bit noisy.

“Its noisy, but he's breathing properly, Uncle Merlin.”

“Okay hen. I need y't'be brave a bit longer, okay? I'm sendin' someone t'you. Okay? Roxy's on her way. I just need y't'be brave a bit longer f'me?”

“I can, Uncle Merlin.”

“Okay. I need y't'pretend Harry is a big log, and y'need to roll him onto his side, okay?”

“Onto his side?” Daisy queried, confused why she needed to make Harry roll over. He wasn't snoring like Eggsy. And Harry usually pushed Eggsy onto his side when he snored.

“Yes. Is he on a rug, or anythin like that?”

“He's on a big red rug.”

“Good. Good. I want y'to put some pillows next to Harry on the side y'gonna roll him onto, okay? Just along his body, not by his face, alright?”

“Have you made me magic, Uncle Merlin?” she asked, looking at Harry who was very heavy, and very tall.

“...Sorry?”

“Have you made me magic so I can do it, Uncle Merlin?”

“...In a manner, hen, aye.”

“I can do it, Uncle Merlin.” she put the phone down and grabbed the pillows and soft toys off her bed before placing them all along Harry's left side.

She wished Eggsy was here, but knew that Eggsy needed her to be strong and look after Harry now he wasn't here.

She picked the phone up again.

“Done it.”

“Okay, now pull the rug up, and roll Harry onto the pillows, okay? If y'can't do it, it's alright. Nobody is gonna be angry at you.”

“I can do it, Uncle Merlin, You made me magic.”

She put the phone down again and picked up the edge of the rug before pulling it slowly.

Harry was REALLY heavy and she grunted, not sure if he was moving at all.

She remembered that if Uncle Merlin had magicked Harry better, then he'd probably magicked her to be strong.

So she just had to try a bit harder.

The magic must have worked because she heard Harry give a soft grunt and when she dropped the rug, he was lying against the cushions and soft toys.

She grinned and picked up the phone.

“I did it Uncle Merlin!”

“Y'did? Well done Daisy! Now, just stay wi'him, alright? Roxy is nearly there.”

“Will you stay on the phone with me, Uncle Merlin?” she asked, sitting down next to Harry.

“...of course I will, darlin'. You've done a good job. Promise.”

 

*

 

Roxy ran up the stairs, her footsteps light on the wooden steps as she found the landing and carefully opened the door to Harry's guest room. Daisy's room.

She was prepared for a medical emergency, but instead was met with Daisy calmly sat on the floor, the phone pressed to her ear, her other hand in Harry's hair, stroking it calmly as he lay on his side, fast asleep.

Roxy knelt down besides her, a reassuring smile on an uncertain face.

“...I'm here Merlin, you can hang up.”

 

*

 

Eggsy ran through the front door that night. As soon as his mission had finished and Merlin had debriefed him about Harry.

“Daisy! Daisy!” he called.

“In here, lad.” Merlin's voice called through.

Eggsy ran straight through to the living room where Merlin was sat, calmly sipping a cup of tea with Roxy.

“Where's Harry?”

“In bed, sleeping off a seizure.” he calmly responded.

“You told me the medication he was on would control 'em, Merlin.” Eggsy snapped accusingly. “You said he was gonna be alright.”

“I warned y'that breakthrough seizures were possible, Eggsy. But no harm done. He's fine. He'll have a headache, perhaps be tired tomorrow. But he's in good shape.”

“And Daisy had to see it!”

“Eggsy.” Roxy began, looking up at him. “...She was fine. I was here, and she was fine.”

“She was the example of calm, lad.” Merlin replied. “...she handled it all well.”

Eggsy collapsed onto the arm of Roxy's chair.

Roxy patted his leg.

“She was great, Eggsy. Really calm.”

“...yeah?” he asked, looking at her.

“Yes.” she confirmed with a nod. “She was just worried about Harry. She's up there now, curled up with him in bed.”

Eggsy nodded and rubbed his eyes under the frames.

Perhaps it was time to be honest about certain things with Daisy now. Like Harry's epilepsy, and how his headaches weren't just headaches so next time she'd know what to do without panicking.

“...Eggsy?” Merlin began.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking up at him.

“Did y'tell Daisy I was a Wizard, by any chance?”

“...what?”

“Well, when I came over, about an hour ago. I told Daisy she must have been a very brave young woman not to be scared by all that had happened and she told me that she wasn't scared because she knew that I was a very good wizard, who had managed to cure Harry before after he had a dark spell cast on him.”

“...Ah-yeah. Yeah...” Eggsy's cheeks flushed a little. “...well, it's hard to explain to a kid about guns, and brains, and metal plates, and shit.”

“It was a clever move, Eggsy.” Merlin replied, sipping his tea. “...Only now, she wants me t'turn JB int'a'dragon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit lacking guys. I've been a bit unwell with my depression recently but wanted to try and get this one finished off before 2017 hits.


End file.
